


chuckecheeseshipping.png

by tamerumono



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, First Dates, M/M, see. this was Hell and i will not explain any of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerumono/pseuds/tamerumono
Summary: pearl and black's first date is. Unorthodox.---Jokefic based off of my friends and I's antics, if you ask no you don't
Relationships: Black/Pearl (Pokemon Adventures), its somewhat rpg but also not so
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	chuckecheeseshipping.png

**Author's Note:**

> pokespe and chuck e. cheese unfortunately dont belong to me if they did this would be canon

Black laughed nervously. “Prez, I’m not sure about this anymore,” he began.

“You invited Pearl to a Chuck E. Cheese for a first date, and NOW you’re not sure?” his employer said incredulously. “No, you’re absolutely going.”

“HEY, I had a COUPON!” he defended.

“Shush, he’s coming,” she shushed, pretending to walk off as if she wasn’t planning on watching every interaction of said date. 

Pearl awkwardly walked up to Black. “Uh. Hi.”

Black nodded. “Hi,” Pearl just hurried to open the door, nearly crashing into the wall in the process, leaving Black outside the place before he just followed the blond in.

In hindsight, maybe a Chuck E. Cheese wasn’t the ideal spot for a date. 10 year olds bustled across the arcade loudly and Black had a minor headache after a solid few seconds in there. 

“Pizza or-?” Pearl asked. “I’ll pay, I guess.” Black had a feeling he should have been the one to pay considering he’s the one who asked Pearl out, but despite liking Pearl a lot, he wasn’t going to say no to free pizza. 

As Pearl walked off, Black had a striking feeling he was being watched. Of course that was absurd, but as he turned he saw the person in the Chuck E. Cheese with the energy that if the head was off they’d be laugh-crying. Of course Black WAS the Unovan Champion in a literal kids’ place so he couldn’t exactly blame the guy, but it was seriously creeping him out, so he left to join his boyfriend over by the counter on a seat.

“So,” Black said, trying to strike up a conversation as they waited for the pizza. “How’s your day b-”

An all-too-familiar 12 year old in an all-too-familiar blue jacket jumped up onto the counter. “Can I have some frenchie fries and choccy milk?”

“X.” Pearl hissed.

“X, you didn’t need to say it exactly like that, Sun was joking,” came another all-to-familiar voice from behind the counter, matching the tanned and scarred hand that was gripped on the edge of the table, horribly concealed.

“LACK.” Black pounded on the table.

“What would you like, sirs?” the waiter said with an all-too-familiar closed eyes face, and unfortunately Galarian accent.

“SOU.” the couple said in unison with a fixated rage only two people on a disturbed date would have. 

“Moon’s also in the kitchen trying to poison you!” Sou offered.

“Sou you weren’t supposed to tell them that,” Lack deadpanned. Sou shrugged.

“So homos,” X said, taking a long and obnoxious slurp of his chocolate milk. “How’s it going and how can we ruin it.”

“Where’s Sun,” Black groaned. “He’s just going to make this worse, huh?”

“Not telling,” Lack said, grabbing a french fry with the hand that wasn’t gripping the counter side. 

“That’s not very pogchamp of you, I’m telling White,” Lack’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the counter even harder. Black was sure if he tried to do it any harder he’d fall down with a chunk of it in his hand.

“No thank you,” Lack said sweetly, in the voice that implied he was coming for Black’s ass.

Pearl coughed, breaking off the two Unovan boys’ interaction. “This is so annoying, who runs this fucking joint.”

“I dunno where the manager is, go call for them, I guess,”

“MANAGER?” Pearl called for the poor guy who had 3 12 year olds take over a section of his place.

The person in the Chuck E. suit came waddling up, the suit restricting him from walking normally for some reason, shaking off a kid. He took off the head of the suit, and Pearl hit his head on the counter.

“Yo, what up?” Sun grinned in a cat-like way.

Pearl pulled himself up. “I’m leaving.” He then proceeded to jump out the window, unfortunately smashing it in an oddly perfect pearl shaped hole. 

“HEY, WAIT, PEARL,” Black screamed after his boyfriend, grabbing his cap as he slammed the door open and ran after the blond.

“HEY, DIPSHITS I’M GOING TO SUE YOU FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE!” Sun screamed. 

“He knocked over my choccy milk,”

“AND MAYBE FOR KNOCKING OVER HIS CHOCCY MILK.”

Plat stood up from the seats right down near the wall. “I am so sorry for my friend, I will pay for any damage costs.” 

“I fucking hope so.” Sun grumbled watching as Dia and White chased after the two boys and Plat emptied her wallet out in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> so. This exists <3


End file.
